The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oak tree, botanically known as Quercus palustris.times.phellos, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Palmetto Pin Oak`.
the new Oak tree is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Piedmont, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new fast-growing Oak tree cultivars that are freely branching with horizontal to upwardly angled branches, densely foliage, easily propagated, and have a desirable plant form.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unidentified selection of Quercus palustris, or Pin Oak, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Quercus phellos, or Willow Oak, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Palmetto Pin Oak was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single seedling within a large progeny population of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Piedmont, S.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new Oak tree by stem cuttings since 1989 harvested in a controlled environment in Piedmont, S.C., has shown that the unique features of this new Oak tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.